Chapter 5 (2018 manga)
:For the fifth chapter of the 2015 manga, ''RWBY, see Chapter 5 (2015 manga).'' The fifth chapter of RWBY: The Official Manga was published for free on the main Viz Media on the RWBY: The Official Manga homepage on March 26th, 2019.Chapter 5 Online The fifth chapter was originally free on the Viz Media site until June 25th, 2019, the chapter was locked and is now only available for members of the site. The chapter became locked after Chapter 8 was released. Summary The chapter covers "Players and Pieces", where Ruby's group and Jaune's group are finishing off their battles against the Grimm once and for all. Afterward, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren are officially formed into Team JNPR with Jaune made as the team leader by Ozpin. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long are officially formed into Team RWBY with Ruby made as the team leader. At the end of the chapter, in the shadows, Roman Torchwick is seen commenting about Vytal Festival and how it is going to be fun. Characters Trivia *The fifth chapter covers the third and final part of "Players and Pieces". *While the chapter follows a half of episode quite closely, the manga's depiction differs, cuts and extends it in several key ways. **Jaune getting cornered off a cliff by the Death Stalker is never featured in the show. ***Pyrrha, Nora and Ren come to Jaune's aid in defeating the Death Stalker. ***Nora defeats the Death Stalker by impacting and slamming it off a cliff instead of off the ruins. ***Pyrrha calls Jaune a daredevil for playing bait for a Death Stalker in order for them to deliver a final blow to it. ***Jaune's conversation with Pyrrha after they defeat a Death Stalker with the help of Nora and Ren is not in the show. ***Ren does not collapse out of exhaustion after a Death Stalker is defeated by Nora; instead, he can be seen preventing her from falling off a cliff. **A flashback with Ruby re-discussing the plan with Weiss, Blake and Yang about taking down the Nevermore is never featured in the show. **The Nevermore blowing away an entire mountain after canceling Weiss's attack is never featured in the show. **Ruby decapitates the Nevermore in the sky instead of decapitating it after dragging it up the cliff. **The billboard screen behind Ozpin that shown the student's profile and assemble the student's names into forming a team are cut. **Team CRDL are not present in the Ozpin's team formation ceremony. **Nora does not hug Ren after they become Team JNPR with Jaune and Pyrrha during the team forming ceremony. **When Yang affectionately hugs Ruby for becoming their team leader, Ruby attempts to push her away. **The scene where Roman has a conversation with a member of White Fang about their need to recruit more henchmen is cut. ***Roman comments about the Vytal Festival and how it is going to be fun instead of talking about finding more henchmen. See Also *Battle Pages **Battle Pages/Team JNPR vs. Death Stalker **Battle Pages/Team RWBY vs. Nevermore Image Gallery Chapter Covers Chapter 5 (2018 manga) Japanese cover.png|Chapter 5 Japanese cover Chapters Chapter 5 (2018 manga) Nora Valkyrie.png|Nora Valkyrie Chapter 5 (2018 manga) Lie Ren.png|Lie Ren Chapter 5 (2018 manga) Nora defeats a Death Stalker.png|Nora defeats a Death Stalker Chapter 5 (2018 manga) Weiss' attack strategies for Team RWBY on defeating a Nevermore.png|Ruby' attack strategies for Team RWBY on defeating a Nevermore Chapter 5 (2018 manga) Team RWBY's combined attack, Cannonball.png|Team RWBY's combined attack, Cannonball Chapter 5 (2018 manga) A Nevermore gets defeated by Ruby.png|A Nevermore gets defeated by Ruby References Category:Manga Chapters